A letter to our son
by Hallows Searcher
Summary: Just in case she never got to see Teddy grow up, Tonks wrote a letter to Teddy Lupin, so that he'd be able to learn all about his parents, if they wouldn't be there to see him grow.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I hope that you guys enjoy it! I decided to do a few ideas, and this one popped into my mind firstly, and it would be great if I got some reviews to make it better.  
>I do not own any of these characters, or Harry Potter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Letter to our son<strong>

To our dearest Teddy,

You probably don't remember us, and even though that hurts, I can understand that. If you're reading this, it means that we're no longer a big part of your life. Unfortunately, it also means that we've been gone for a very, very long time, since you were only a few months old. However, those few months we had with you were some of the best months of my life, and I'm not just saying this. Your laughter, your smile - those were the things I wanted to see every day, and watch you grow up. Unfortunately, that can't happen, and I'm very sorry for this, but we'll try to explain this.

We hope that you've grown up in a world that's peaceful, empty of prejudice and that every day is thick with love, smiles and laughter, because this is the world that every parent wants their child to see. In our time, the world wasn't like that. We lived in a time where it was normal to see death, destruction and fear in the Daily Prophet, and we wanted that to change. Your father and I, we were actively fighting against this darkness and destruction, which I'm sure you know all about. We fought in the Order of the Phoenix, and I worked as an Auror. You-Know-Who created all this, and I hope that he isn't in this world anymore, the world that you have grown to know, and the world that we have never known. It would be lovely to get some idea of what you're living, but I hope you understand that we died, and fought, so that you could have a better place to live in.

Anyway, enough of that doom and gloom. I'm not writing this to give you a history lesson. Well, alright, you could call it one - but it's a history of _us_. Us as a family.

You, Teddy Lupin, were born in April, on a cold windy day. That day, for many, is probably filled with darkness, but it never will for me. I will never forget your first smile, your first laugh. I will never forget how you held onto my finger, and gazed up at me. I never wanted you to let go, and I wanted you to always smile at me like that first time. I wanted you to love me like I'd love my own parents, but even more. By the time you were a few hours old, your hair had changed colour at least five time, and your nose was slightly longer. I was happy, that I knew you had something of mine. I was immediately proud, and on top of that, I was so excited to be able to show you how to control the power.

Your father and I, well...things weren't complicated for us. We were in love, and happy, and when you came along, it made everything seem more perfect. Obviously, the fact that all that death was a background to your early months were annoying, which was why we were determined to fight against the darkness, so that you'd have a better childhood. But as a family, we _were_ happy, and I want you to remember that forever, Ted. You didn't ruin anything for us, you possibly made it better. But in our time, your father didn't enjoy a very good life. Unfortunately, he was bitten at the age of 8, and since then, he was a labelled man - a werewolf. Even though he'd transform, once a month, into something that everyone was afraid of, he had a sweet nature, a lovely personality, and a smile that could make anyone smile back at him. The rest of the world didn't see that, they only saw the label. He lived a harsh life, Ted. I just hope that you aren't one of those people who believes that label. I want you to be proud of us, Teddy. I understand that you're angry at us for dying, for leaving you when you were so young, but we did it for you. We fought for everything that was right in this world, an Auror and a werewolf, and I hope you're proud of us. I hope you aren't cruel to those who are werewolves, but I also hope that, if people tease you over your father, you manage to stay strong and stand up for us. We would've done the exact same thing for you.

If you've grown up with your grandparents, whether it's Gran and Grampy Lupin, or Granny Dro, then you'll understand everything that we've done, and know so much about what we've done, but I want to tell you about the Order of the Phoenix, which was the army, created by Dumbledore, to fight the Death Eaters. We were very loyal to it; not only to what it did, but to the people in it. We believed in the group, which is why we joined, but we didn't think that we'd get so close to the members. Being in that Order, it was like having a second family. The older people were the mature ones, telling us about the history, whilst the newer members were more thrilled with the idea of fighting than looking at the situation more clearly. But we all had each other's backs, which is something a family does, and we all came to know, care, and love each other during those meetings, wars, and the little moments in between, which were always happy.

Your grandparents will have told you everything about the history of the Order, so I'm not going to tell you how many of the members lost their lives fighting for the Order. But I want you to know that, whatever happens, you can always depend on them. You'll always be able to contact them for help, or a chat, or just to spend time with them, because they'll care about you the same amount that they've cared for us. If you're close to Mrs Weasley, then I advise you to definitely keep in contact with her, and definitely turn to her if you need help. The Order will always care for you, whether it's still intact or not by now. If it still is, no other thing would make me prouder than knowing that you'd join it. You'd carry on what we've done, and you'd be living up to our names. Of course, if I was a good mother, I'd tell you not to join, because I don't want you to get hurt... But if I was afraid of people getting hurt, then why would I have joined the Order? Besides, I want you to do what _you_ think is right. If you think joining the order is the way forward, then you should definitely go for it. If you think not joining it is what you want, then you should definitely do that. I want you to do what you think is best, whatever that is.

If you're still stuck at who you can turn to, then there's only one name for that - Harry Potter. On the day you were born, your father went all the way to Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley, who happened to have many visitors, which included Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (I'm sure you've heard of them, the famous trio!) and ask Harry to be your godfather, and he immediately accepted. I know Harry well enough to know that he'll always be there for you, and that you can always depend on him if you ever need help. Yes, I know that a lot of history surrounds him, and most of them are bad history. But if I know him well enough, I'm about 150% confident that, in your time, he's happy, and having the time of his life. Whether he has a family, is something that I will never know, but I know that someday, he'll be happy. I want you to remember that you can depend on him, whenever, with whatever. He'll always be there for you. I hope you can ignore all that history he's got, and bond with him. (I did, but it was so hard!)

There's only one thing left that I have to say, and that is about your friends. I hope that you've read this whilst you're still in Hogwarts and having education, and that you've got plenty of friends - I can imagine you being a totally popular guy! - but I want you to know that, whatever you do in your life, you can always depend on your friends. The friends you make in your first-year of Hogwarts, they might not necessarily still be your friends ten years later. I know it's harsh, and that we all want to stay friends with everyone, but the reason for this is because, as you get older, you find out who your true friends are. Your true friends are the people that stick by you when you feel sad, whether it's because you've hit your head, or had a bad exam result, or missing someone. A true friend is someone you can always write to, and know that the reply you get from them will be filled with help. A true friend is someone who only leaves your side when there's no other choice, and always comes back to you. I was lucky to have many friends in Hogwarts, and still keep in contact with them as I got older, but for your father, it was different. He came to Hogwarts, not knowing if he'd make friends at all. But he did make friends - true friends - which he stayed friends with for a long time. One of them, James Potter, was Harry's own father, but I'm sure you know that he was killed when they were 21, which means that your father and him had a short friendship, in a way. That doesn't mean that he wasn't a true friend, and it refers back to what I said about a true friend only leaving you when there's no other choice. Peter Pettigrew, wasn't a true friend, but it's complicated. I seriously hope that your grandparents have explained that, or that you've read about it. If you don't know, then ask them about it, so that you can understand the full story. Sirius Black is the other friend, and although that is also complicated, I hope you know the story for that as well. However, Sirius died only about a year ago, which means that your father has lost all of his true friends. Of course, if you are reading this, it means that your father has been re-united with them by now, and I have a feeling that he's very happy about that.

The whole point of that, Teddy, is that you realise that what you need, more than anything, in life, is true friends. Not only does it make everything seem bearable, but it's so much better. A famous Muggle quote says, "Friends are like your chosen family", and that is true, in the way you can depend on them just like you can with a family. I hope that you'll make plenty of friends, but that you'll have true friends, that stick by you no matter what. I hope they're the kind of friends you can depend on, and I hope you stay friends with them for a very, very long time. Your true friends will accept, care, and love you exactly as you are, which means that you should never doubt your friendship with them. If there's ever, ever, _ever_, who is cruel to you and jokes about you, like about your power or about us, then they aren't a true friend. If you're worried about arguing with them, and life at Hogwarts being miserable, then don't worry. When you're an adult, and you don't see them as often, you will naturally drift apart. I just hope that this never has to happen to you, since friends are absolute gems in a harsh world, and I hope that every friend you make is kind to you.

Well, I'm going to finish this now, since I'm going to start cooking dinner in a minute. But also, I can't write anymore without getting upset. That's the hardest thing about writing this letter right now. It's not imagining you coping on your own, or wondering what life is like, the life we'll never know, or whether you're living in a peaceful world. The hardest part is writing this, as if we're gone from your life, when you're only sitting next to me on the floor, playing with your toys, and occasionally laughing. I can't look into your beautiful eyes, and laugh with you, and write this, and imagine being ripped away from you. It hurts, and I don't want to carry on writing this, so that I can spend the rest of the time I have with you. But I'd like you to know a few things about me and your father. I'm crazy, clumsy, always smiling, always laughing, loyal, always there for my friends, a Metamorphy, and I think that the best sound in the world is laughter, especially yours. Your father is sweet, kind, very loyal, always thinking of others, always a shoulder to cry on, laughs a lot (but not as much as me), is an awful cook, and can get angry very easily. If you recognise any of these characteristics as being like yours...well, at least you know now which one of us gave those to you.

I love you Teddy, and I always will. Whether I'm with you until you're 90, or watching over you in heaven as you grow, I will love you forever. I'll also watch over you, and make sure you don't get into too much trouble. I just want you to know that I'm here, whenever you feel lonely. I'll make sure your father is too, if I'll be able to get him away from his friends for one minute! Keep smiling, loving, and being absolutely outstanding, Ted. You deserve nothing less than the best, and let nobody give you anything that's less than perfection.

Lots of love, hugs and kisses,

Your mum. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
